An Immortal In Defiance (crossover Forever-Defiance)
by ElvaGPrd
Summary: Un voyageur arrive à Defiance. Un étranger qui cache plus d'un secret, comme son immortalité. N'est-ce pas Docteur Morgan ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !  
**

 **Pour aider ceux qui ne connaissent qu'une seule des deux séries :**

 **Forever : raconte l'histoire d'un médecin légiste qui, à chaque fois qu'il meurt, renaît dans l'eau.**

 **Defiance : raconte l'histoire d'une ville, St Louis, rebaptisée Defiance, après les guerres qui ont déchiré le monde, entre humains et extraterrestres, les Votans.  
**

 **Ma fiction commence à la fin de la série Forever, bien des années plus tard. Pour ce qui est de Defiance, c'est une ville sans soucis pour l'instant. Elle n'est pas rattachée à la République de la Terre, Nolan et Irisa sont arrivés, Nolan est devenu justicier, il y a même eu le mariage et Amanda Rosewater a gagné les élections. Kenya Rosewater n'est pas morte non plus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La caravane de ravitaillement se gara sur la place. Du haut de la plateforme où elle était installée, Irisa observait tout ce qui se passait. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années descendit du véhicule. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il portait un costume, et avait une écharpe autour du cou. Il avait aussi un sac de voyage sur le dos.

Irisa le trouvait assez intéressant. Il n'y avait pas souvent de nouveaux en ville et celui-ci avait quelque chose qui la captivait...

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

" Savez-vous où on peut dormir dans cette ville ? Un hôtel ? demanda le nouveau venu au chauffeur.

\- Allez au NeedWant. Vous devriez y trouver tout ce que vous voulez, lui répondit le Liberata.

\- C'est par où ?

\- Prenez à droite vers la rue principale. Après vous devriez trouver facilement.

\- Ok, merci. "

L'inconnu se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Quelques pas derrière lui, dans la foule, l'Irathienne le suivait.

Cette ville était telle qu'on lui avait décrite, se disait le voyageur. Dans les rues se mélangeaient les espèces extraterrestres et les humains, comme s'ils n'avaient aucunes différences. Les étalages multicolores des marchands s'étalaient sur les trottoirs, entourés de passants qui cherchaient leur bonheur.

Il vit enfin le bar du NeedWant et y entra. En apparence, ce n'était qu'un simple bar, au début, c'est ce qu'il crut. Il s'approcha du barman.

" Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver une chambre ici ? " lui demanda-t-il.

Une femme, très peu vêtue, une prostituée, s'approcha de lui.

" Si tu veux, mon chéri, avec moi, tu peux passer une bonne nuit… " lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il la repoussa gêné.

" Non ça ira… "

Il s'adressa de nouveau au barman.

"Une nuit seul ? rectifia-t-il.

\- Bienvenue au NeedWant mon gars ! lui répondit le Liberata en souriant. Si vous voulez, il y a plusieurs chambres individuelles à l'étage. Mais avant, vous ne voulez pas boire quelque chose ?

\- Si ! Et même manger si possible…

\- Bien sur ! "

Il alla s'asseoir à une table avec le verre que lui avait tendu son interlocuteur.

Quelques tables plus loin Irisa, son calepin à la main dessinait le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci se fit servir sa nourriture. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que dans l'ancien monde, surtout la cuisine de ce bon vieux Abraham, mais il avait vraiment une faim de loup.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, un homme entra dans le bâtiment en boitillant.

" S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! ' gémit-il avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Une des filles s'approcha de lui.

" Ahhhh ! cria-t-elle. Il est couvert de sang !"

L'inconnu accouru vers lui pour lui faire les premiers soins.

A l'étage, le justicier, Joshua Nolan sortit de la chambre de Kenya Rosewater, suivi par celle-ci, alerté par le cri.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " demanda-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

Il vit le nouveau venu qui essayait de sauver le pauvre homme.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Irisa qui lui répondit en le rejoignant.

" Cet homme à déboulé...

\- Il est mort, " la coupa le voyageur.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. C'est le justicier qui l'interrompit.

" Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça ? " interrogea-t-il de nouveau celui qui avait annoncé la funeste nouvelle.

Celui-ci se releva pour être à la hauteur de Nolan. Son costume était maculé de sang.

" Je m'appelle Henry Morgan. Ou plus précisément, Dr Henry Morgan. C'est pour ça que je peux affirmer ça," lui rétorqua-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Nouveau chapitre. Petit flash-back. Il y en aura quelques fois dans cette fanfiction, comme il y en a dans la série Forever.**

 **Comment Henry est-il arrivé là ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _20 ans plus tôt._

 _Le médecin légiste Henry Morgan était assis à son bureau, à côté de la morgue. Un beau bureau, tout en boiseries._

 _Le lieutenant Jo Martinez poussa la porte de verre qui séparait les deux lieux. C'était une belle femme, avec des yeux de biche noirs, et des cheveux blonds cendrés._

" _Bonjour Henry ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Bien, j'ai vu.. "_

 _Un tremblement ébranla le bâtiment. Les lumières vacillèrent._

" _C'était quoi ça ? " s'inquiéta Jo, tandis qu'ils accourraient dans la morgue où les employés essayaient de ranger les instruments et les corps en prévisions d'une nouvelle secousse._

" _Je ne comprends pas, s'interrogea le docteur Morgan. Il n'y a jamais eu de si grosses secousses à New-York et encore moins à Manhattan ! "_

 _Il y eu un nouveau tremblement et les lumières s'éteignirent définitivement._

 _Un officier de police déboula de la porte qui menait à l'escalier._

" _Manhattan est assiégé par les Votans ! Nous sommes bombardés ! "_

 _Ce fut son dernier mot. La dernière chose que quasiment tout le monde de cette pièce entendrait._

 _Car c'est à ce moment précis qu'une bombe explosa sur le commissariat, détruisant tout._

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

 _Abraham sentit lui aussi les secousses ébranler ses vieux os. Il attrapa le téléphone pour appeler Henry, mais le courant se coupa avant qu'il n'ait fini de composer le numéro. Il sortit dans la rue, devant sa boutique d'objets anciens. Il vit que bien plus loin, une bataille faisait rage. Les trous qu'avaient laissé les bombes fumaient._

" _Non de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "_

 _Il vit Henry qui accourrait vers lui, vêtu de la tenue d'un joggeur où il y avait du sang._

" _Henry ? Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea-t-il._

 _\- Abe ! Rentre à l'intérieur ! Vite ! " lui ordonna-t-il._

 _L'intéressé le suivi au sous-sol, dans le bureau du docteur. Ils refermèrent la porte blindée qu'ils avaient installé depuis qu'il y avait ces risques de guerre, avec l'arrivée des extraterrestres._

" _Henry ? le questionna à nouveau Abraham._

 _\- Tout le monde est mort Abe..._

 _\- Où ?_

 _\- Au commissariat..._

 _\- Toi aussi ?_

 _\- Moi aussi... Quand je suis sorti de l'East River, j'ai trouvé un joggeur mort sur le trottoir... J'ai un peu honte de moi, mais ses vêtements me serviront plus qu'à lui..._

 _\- Quand tu dis tout le monde... C'est vraiment tout le monde ?_

 _\- Oui... Tout mes collègues qui travaillaient aujourd'hui... Jo... "_

 _Il s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Abraham. Et dire que les dernières choses qu'il lui avait dites n'étaient que des banalités !_

 _Mais il les sécha vite. Vivre dans le présent. Pour l'instant, seul son fils devait compter à ses yeux. Il devait à tout prix le sauver._

" _Abe, il faut qu'on sorte de là. Ils ont dit que la ville avait été assiégée..._

 _\- Mais comment partir ?_

 _\- Je ne vois qu'une solution. Les égouts. Allons préparer nos affaires. "_

 _Il se dirigea vers la porte._

" _Attends ! Henry ! Tu es sûr de toi ?_

 _\- À cent pourcent, " lui répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête._


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce crossover vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! Tout les avis sont les bienvenus positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'ils sont constructifs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

" Très bien Docteur Morgan. Que faîtes-vous en ville ? " l'interrogea le justicier Nolan.

Ils étaient assis dans le bureau du justicier. Le corps avait été transporté chez le Docteur Yewll, une Indogène.

" Ce que je fais ici ? Je ne sais pas trop… Je comptais continuer vers le sud… lui répondit Henry.

\- D'où venez-vous ? l'interrogea à son tour Irisa.

\- Aucun endroit en particulier… Je me balade dans le monde…

\- Vous êtes donc médecin ?

\- Oui, c'est ça… J'ai longtemps travaillé comme médecin légiste à New-York, et pendant les guerres, j'ai été médecin… Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

\- Oui, bien sur ! "

Il récupéra son sac et ils le laissèrent partir.

Une fois qu'il fut partis, la maire Amanda Rosewater, que Nolan avait fait venir pour la mettre au courant, se retourna vers lui.

" Cet homme est assez étrange… Pourriez-vous garder un oeil sur lui Nolan ?

\- Il n'y ait pour rien, l'interrompit Irisa.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? la questionna le justicier.

\- Et bien… Je l'ai suivi depuis son arrivée.

\- Je vois… Donc ce sera ton boulot de le surveiller Irisa ! " conclut-il.

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

La nuit tombait sur la ville. Le docteur Morgan rentra une nouvelle fois dans le bar du NeedWant. Il retourna voir le barman.

" Je voudrais avoir une chambre s'il vous plaît, seul, " lui demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci lui tendit une clé.

" Deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche.

\- Merci. "

Il monta donc à sa chambre. Elle était simple, un lit, une fenêtre, une petite table. Juste le nécessaire pour une nuit. Satisfait, il déposa son sac au sol et sortit un objet de sa poche. Il appuya sur un bouton présent sur le boîtier et l'image d'un vieil homme apparu dans la pièce. Il semblait avoir dans les 70 ans.

" Bonjour Abraham ! s'adressa Henry à l'hologramme.

\- Bonjour Henry, lui répondit Abraham. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

\- Rien, je voulais juste te voir. "

Il lui sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

" Je suis dans une nouvelle ville. Defiance. Ce serait l'ancien St Louis.

\- Le St Louis où on a vécu vers mes dix ans ?

\- Celui là même.

\- Waouh. C'est toujours le même ?

\- Non, c'est tellement différent… La terraformation a dû toucher la ville et la détruire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est devenu ?

\- Une ville comme les autres, un peu plus riche. Il n'y a pas d'émeute dans les rues… C'est plus calme… Ils ont même un shérif ! Ils appellent ça un justicier ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le coeur Henry ?

\- Rien… L'homme qui est mort… Il avait beaucoup trop de sang sur ses vêtements...

\- Toi, ton ancien métier te titille ! "

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Intrigué, il éteignit sa petite machine avec regret, pour aller ouvrir. La jeune Irathienne était devant son entrée.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? "

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle se faufila dans la pièce, furtivement.

" Avec qui vous parliez ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas vos affaires. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Rien. S'cusez le dérangement. "

Et elle ressortit de la chambre sans demander son reste.

Encore plus étonné, il referma la porte. Il résista à la tentation de rallumer le boîtier qui était resté dans sa poche. Il entendait déjà Abraham : 'Arrête de vivre dans le passé Henry...' Il fouilla un instant dans son sac et sortit un très vieux livre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et la feuilleta. L'ancien livre de cuisine d'Abigail…

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

 _1950._

 _Dans l'appartement de la famille Morgan, Abigail Morgan, une belle blonde, cuisinait. Une très bonne odeur flottait dans l'air. Tout en coupant les légumes, elle écrivait dans un petit calepin._

 _Henry arriva._

" _Bonjour ma chérie ! fit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ça sent très bon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Un ragoût. J'ai remarqué qu'Abraham aimait beaucoup ça. "_

 _Elle se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser._

" _Ah oui ? l'interrogea-t-il._

 _\- Et oui… " lui répondit-elle en souriant._

 _Ils prolongèrent leur baiser pendant quelques minutes encore, puis la jeune femme se retourna vers ses légumes._

" _Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le calepin pour pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit._

 _\- Mon livre de recettes ! Pour ne plus rien oublier… "_

 _Il eurent un nouvel échange de sourires, puis Henry sortit chercher le petit Abraham dans une chambre adjacente à la cuisine._

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Il tomba sur la fameuse page du livre. Avec sa main fine et délicate, Abigail avait écrit ' _ragoût_ ' et juste en dessous ' _(préféré d'Abraham)_ '. Il sourit en repensant à sa femme et s'endormit avec ces belles pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Nouvelle publication de chapitre !  
**

 **Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecture, pour ne pas dire quasiment aucunes je continue à publier, jusqu'à la fin.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

" Vous partez aujourd'hui Docteur Morgan ? interrogea le justicier Nolan quand il vit celui-ci descendre les escaliers du NeedWant, chargé de son sac à dos.

\- Oui, je compte prendre un transporteur qui irait vers l'ancien Mexique, " lui répondit-il.

Il observa une dernière fois la salle du bar et les paroles d'Abraham lui revinrent en mémoire. Le 'ton ancien métier te titille !'. C'est vrai qu'il se questionnait à propos de ce qui c'était passé avec cet homme qui était mort, hier soir.

Il décida d'aller jeter un oeil au corps à l'office du docteur avant de partir. Pour se faire son propre avis. Il parcouru la ville et peina à enfin trouver le fameux bureau. Il le reconnu au logo sur la façade. Une croix entourée d'un serpent.

Il entra dans le bâtiment. Un endroit tout de métallique, sans aucune chaleur au premier abord. Il remarqua ensuite, lui qui voyait tous les petits détails, un petit jardin humide où poussait de la mousse et d'autres petits végétaux. Il s'en approcha pour observer plus précisément. La plupart de cette flore provenait de l'ancien monde, avant la terraformation. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu nombre de ces plantes.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose tomber, puis une porte claquer. Il se précipita dans la pièce à côté de celle où il était et découvrit le corps de l'Indogène étendu sur le sol, à côté de celui de la précédente victime.

Il voulu la soigner, mais hélas, il ne savait pas comment soigner une Indogène. Tout ce qu'il trouva de mieux à faire fut d'appuyer sur la plaie, mais il était trop tard. Le docteur Yewll était morte d'une perforation à l'abdomen.

Ne sachant que faire, il chercha un téléphone sur le docteur. Il en découvrit un et avec bonheur il y avait le numéro du justicier enregistré à l'intérieur. Il l'appela.

" Allô Doc ! Vous avez des nouvelles à propos du corps ?

\- Justicier ? Il faut absolument que vous veniez ici ! "

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Le justicier surgit dans la pièce où étaient le docteur Morgan et les deux corps. Il pointa son pistolet sur celui-ci.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'avez vous fait docteur ? "

L'intéressé leva les mains en l'air, doucement.

" Écoutez justicier Nolan, je n'y suis pour rien ! Je vous assure !

\- Excusez-moi si je ne vous croie pas. Vous êtes couvert de sang Indogène. "

Il observa son costume, c'est vrai qu'il était couvert de sang, une nouvelle fois. Le liquide argenté avait taché son costume.

" J'ai essayé de l'aider… Mais il était trop tard et je n'ai pas l'habitude de soigner des Indogènes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve votre innocence ?

\- Réfléchissez… Je ne vous aurais pas appelé si j'étais coupable ! Je me serai enfuis vers le sud comme je l'avais prévu ! "

Joshua Nolan s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon. C'était un homme d'action, impulsif. Il se dit que dans les propos de ce médecin, il y avait sûrement un semblant de vérité. Il décida de lui faire confiance. Il abaissa son arme.

" J'ai été médecin légiste. Je peux peut-être vous aider à trouver le tueur… s'avança Henry Morgan.

\- Attendez un peu ! Je vous offre le bénéfice du doute mais n'allez pas trop loin ! " l'interrompit-il.

Mais Morgan continua sur sa lancée.

" Cette pauvre Indogène est morte d'une perforation à l'abdomen. Comme la précédente victime. Mais cette brûlure autour et à l'intérieur de la blessure… Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… "

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

 _5 ans plus tôt._

 _La nuit avait été dure. Henry avait dû surveiller sans cesse leurs affaires des pillards qui sillonnaient l'ancienne ville de Denver, Colorado-Plaine. Il avait laissé le vieil Abraham dormir. Sa santé n'était plus ce qu'elle était. La vieillesse se faisait sentir chez le pauvre homme. Henry savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, mais il se refusait de le laisser dans une de ces pseudos maisons pour seniors qui étaient sorties ces dernières années. Suite au décès des familles de ceux-ci pendant les Xénoguerres._

 _La lumière du soleil levant inonda les ruines de l'ancien Denver et le petit campement improvisé d'Henry et d'Abraham contre leur Jeep. Le vieil homme souleva ses paupières fatiguées, et se releva, sur son lit de fortune._

" _Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle journée, Abraham ! l'accueillit son père._

 _\- Quel jour sommes-nous Henry ?_

 _\- 28 avril 2039 !_

 _\- D'accord. "_

 _Il regarda le visage de son compagnon._

" _Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi toi…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! l'arrêta-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi le vieil homme ici. Le presque centenaire… "_

 _Sur ce, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans leur véhicule et commença à ranger leurs affaires._

 _Soudain, avant que l'un d'eux s'en rendent compte, ils furent encerclés de Votans. Leur chef, un Castithan pointa sa lame luminescente tenue par sa main blanche sur Abraham._

" _Dis à ton copain de nous donner tout ce que vous avez de valeur et votre nourriture aussi ! ordonna-t-il au vieillard._

 _\- On va vous donner tout ce qu'on a, lui répondit Henry._

 _\- Il en ai hors de question ! le contredis Abraham. Vous ne nous faîtes pas peur avec vos armes de pacotilles ! Vous avez détruit nos maisons et nos familles. Et maintenant vous voulez encore nous voler ? "_

 _Comme on devait s'y attendre, le Castithan, dans sa colère, enfonça sa lame dans l'abdomen d'Abraham._

" _Mon Dieu ! Abraham ! fit son compagnon en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! "_

 _Les voleurs, soudain paniqués à l'idée d'avoir des ennuis, s'enfuirent. En effet, on soupçonnait qu'il y ait encore un shérif dans le coin._

 _Henry prit Abraham dans ses bras._

" _Je vais te sortir de là Abe. Je te le promets !_

 _\- Arrête Henry. Je sais que c'est la fin. Il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à un moment où à un autre. Je ne suis pas éternel…_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie._

 _\- Sache que tu as été un père extraordinaire. Qui aurait pu espérer avoir le soutien et les conseils paternels tout au long de sa vie… "_

 _Abraham sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche. Il le tendit à son père avec difficulté._

" _Je comptais… te le donner… pour ton anniversaire… Mais le temps a joué contre nous… "_

 _Il accepta l'objet. Ses larmes inondaient ses yeux._

" _Je… t'aime… Papa… " glissa le vieillard dans son dernier soupir._

 _Et il s'éteignit dans les bras de son père._

" _Moi aussi Fils, " répondit-il au mort dans ses bras._

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Une larme coula le long de sa joue en repensant à se souvenir douloureux. Mais à présent il savait à quelle arme cette blessure correspondait.

" Ces blessures ont été causées par une lame Castithane, dit-il au justicier Nolan. J'en… ai déjà vues auparavant. Mettez-vous en cause mes compétences maintenant ? "

La maire Rosewater entra dans la pièce.

" Oh… On est dans de beaux draps… lacha-t-elle quand elle vit le corps sur le sol.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous faisiez là docteur Morgan, le questionna Nolan.

\- L'état de la précédente victime m'intriguait. Mon ancien métier me titillait, " lui répondit-il en reprenant les mots d'Abraham.

La maire prit le justicier à part.

" Cet homme m'a l'air digne de confiance Nolan. En plus, à présent on a plus de vrai médecin en ville maintenant…

\- Vous comptez engager un inconnu ? Comme ça ?

\- Est-il coupable Nolan ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi pas ? Mon instinct ne me donne pas souvent de mauvaises indications… Regardez, vous. Vous faîtes un travail exemplaire ! "

Après avoir parlementé, elle réussit à le convaincre du bien fondé de son opinion.

Enfin, ils se retournèrent vers le docteur.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

" Je vous engage docteur Henry Morgan. Venez demain à mon bureau pour signer le contrat. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre. Le docteur Morgan reprend du service !**

 **Le peu qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

" Henry, comment vas-tu ? interrogea Abraham quand l'hologramme fut allumé, dans la chambre d'Henry, au NeedWant. Pourquoi tu veux me parler ?

\- Comme ça… lui répondit le médecin. Je pensais à toi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une blessure semblable à la tienne. Enfin, celle… qui t'as tué.

\- Moment pas très agréable… Je vois…

\- Mais j'ai une autre grande nouvelle ! J'ai été embauché comme médecin par la maire de la ville !

\- Tu vivras l'éternité, mais tu resteras toujours un médecin dans l'âme.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tout devienne comme avant, avant ces Xénoguerres… Avant que tout soit détruit…

\- Je crois que c'est pour tout le monde pareil Henry… "

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Dans l'ancien cabinet du docteur Yewll, le docteur Morgan avait revêtu sa blouse de médecin légiste et examinait le corps de l'homme qui avait déboulé dans le NeedWant. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était la quantité de sang sur les vêtements du pauvre homme.

Il avait réussi à dénicher un microscope électronique très avancé. Il avait eu du mal à découvrir comment ça marchait, mais il avait trouvé un petit mode d'emploi qui indiquait toutes les manoeuvres. En fin de compte, cela ressemblait beaucoup au matériel qu'il avait à la morgue de New-York.

Il coupa des morceaux de tissus à différents endroits des vêtements de la victime et les analysa. Comme il s'y attendait, il découvrit plusieurs groupes sanguins, et l'appareil indiquait également qu'il n'y avait pas que du sang humain. Il distinguait aussi du sang Irathien et Sensoth. C'était étrange…

La jeune Irisa déboula dans l'office. Surpris par cette brusque entrée, Henry releva sa tête de son travail.

" Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Je suis juste là pour vous surveiller.

\- Le justicier n'a toujours pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. "

Il se retourna vers la victime.

" Vous savez qui sont vos parents ? continua le médecin, en déshabillant le corps sur sa table.

\- Non, lui répondit l'Irathienne, surprise par cette question on ne peut plus personnelle. Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

\- Vous êtes très proche du justicier, vous avez les mêmes manières, comme si il vous avait éduqué. Et pourtant vous avez l'air d'être pur sang Irathien. Donc il ne reste qu'une solution. Il vous a adopté. "

C'est vrai que cet homme n'avait pas l'air idiot se dit Irisa. Il avait deviné quasiment toute sa vie en seulement deux jours.

Il se pencha sur les poignets puis sur les chevilles du mort.

" Cet homme a été attaché, dit-il.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Viens voir par ici, l'invita-t-il en lui montrant les poignets de la victime. Je peux dire ça grâce à ces hématomes. "

Il prit le carnet qu'il avait récupéré dans son sac le matin même. Le carnet de toutes ses notes, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis plus d'une centaine d'années. Il était bien sûr en plusieurs volumes. Il nota toutes les informations qu'il avait collecté depuis qu'il examinait le corps.

Il regarda la plaie de plus près. La précision avait presque été chirurgicale. Le suspect avait des connaissances scientifiques approfondies.

Il s'occupa ensuite de feu le docteur Yewll. Il n'avait jamais étudié d'Indogène jusqu'à présent, à part à travers des livres écrits par des docteurs quand les premières colonies Votanes s'étaient installés sur notre bonne vieille planète.

La blessure était plus profonde, mais moins nette. Elle avait été faite assurément dans un autre but. La tuer. Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

" Êtes-vous sûr de toutes les informations que vous avez rassemblé docteur ? lui demanda le justicier quand celui-ci eut fini de lui donner ces renseignements.

\- Bien sur que je le suis, lui répondit Henry. Trouvez-vous une raison au fait qu'il y ait du sang de nombreuses espèces sur ses vêtements ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'était peu être un médecin… Ou dans le genre moins légal, trafic d'organe ?

\- C'est vrai que ça correspondrait… "

A cette époque, la liste de receveurs d'organe n'existait plus. Quand un patient devait recevoir un nouvel organe, hélas, il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. On ne faisait plus don d'organe à la mort. Le monde était devenu plus égoïste...


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

 **Nouveau chapitre. J'essaie de rester régulière. La fin est pour dans quelques chapitres. 2 ou 3, je ne sais pas encore...**

 **Bonne lecture ! Pensez aux reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

" Pourquoi vous revenez ici ? " questionna Irisa au docteur Morgan.

Il était revenu à l'office médical, pour trouver de nouveaux indices. Il pensait plus particulièrement aux chaussures de la première victime. Il ne les avait pas regardé très précisément et elles pouvaient sûrement indiquer où la victime avait marché, avant de mourir dans le bar du NeedWant.

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Dans le bureau du justicier, celui-ci ordonna à son adjoint, Tommy Lasalle de distribuer des affiches où avait été dessiné le visage de la première victime.

Quand son adjoint fut sorti, il sortit lui aussi et se dirigea ver le bar pour voir Kenya. Ce médecin avait l'air de beaucoup bosser, mais lui, il aimait aussi prendre du bon temps. Après ces horreurs de trafic d'organe, il voulait se changer les idées, ce soir.

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

" Vous comptez réellement bosser toute la nuit docteur ? demanda de nouveau Irisa à Henry.

\- Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, absolument… " lui répondit-il.

Il observa consciencieusement la semelle des chaussures.

" Vous savez que dormir est très important pour la santé ! " continua-t-elle.

Mais il ne lui prêta presque aucune attention. Il avait repéré des fragments d'une sorte de caoutchouc.

Mais Irisa était très fatiguée et elle ne comptait pas rester dans ce lieu morbide toute la nuit.

" Docteur, je vous en prie ! Vous verrez tout ça d'un nouvel oeil demain ! "

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

" J'aime bien travailler en silence mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. "

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Dans la chambre de Kenya, Nolan et celle-ci s'embrassaient langoureusement en se déshabillant chacun l'un l'autre, avec ardeur. Soudain, la prostituée l'arrêta. Elle lui désigna le papier qui sortait de la poche de son manteau.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait lui ? " lui demanda-t-elle.

Le justicier s'écarta d'elle avec regret et sortit la feuille entièrement pour la montrer à son amante.

" C'est notre victime. Tu sais, l'homme qui a déboulé au bar, l'autre soir.

\- Ah bon ? C'est lui ? Je n'avais pas vu son visage, comme il s'est écroulé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kenya ?

\- Je le connais. C'était un de mes clients. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait arrêté de venir.

\- Tu connais son nom ? " l'interrogea-t-il en renfilant ses vêtements.

Lui qui voulait prendre un peu de bon temps, le boulot le rattrapait même ici. C'était ce nouveau médecin légiste qui chamboulait tout son univers, avec son regard bosseur…

" Lucien McKensy. Je crois qu'il bossait à la mine.

\- Ok. Je suis désolé, il va falloir que je te laisse. "

Il laissa la pauvre femme couchée sur le lit, dans son déshabillé.

Une fois sorti de la chambre, il pris son talkie et contacta Rafe McCawley, le gérant de la mine. Comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci le connaissait et lui indiqua où la victime habitait.

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

" Tout cela est bien intriguant…

\- Ah parce que maintenant on peut parler ? " s'exclama Irisa.

Cela faisait depuis une demie heure que le docteur bossait et elle était restée là, assise sur un siège, à l'observer sans rien dire, car dès qu'elle parlait elle se faisait rembarrer. Elle se disait qu'elle allait tuer Nolan, qui lui devait profiter de l'amour comme il en avait l'habitude, pendant qu'elle, elle allait passer la nuit à surveiller un homme dont elle en était sûre, ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Mais bon, ce n'était pas à elle de choisir…

" C'est vrai que maintenant, un deuxième avis ne serait pas de trop mademoiselle Nyira, " concéda Henry.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, le justicier arriva dans l'office.

" Irisa, j'ai besoin de toi. Je connais l'identité de la première victime. Je comptais allez voir chez lui.

\- Ok, je te suis. "

Dans sa tête, cela faisait plutôt 'Youpi ! Merci Nolan sort moi d'ici !'.

Le médecin se tourna vers eux.

" Je peux venir avec vous ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Doc, je ne suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée, fit Irisa.

\- Si, ses compétences peuvent nous servir. Oui vous pouvez. Allons voir où il habite. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

 **Nouveau chapitre !**

 **La fin est pour dans peu de temps...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

La victime habitait une maison rustique, à l'orée d'un champ. La typique petite maison terrienne. Ils y entrèrent. La maison était propre, rangée. Il y avait de nombreuses photos sur la cheminée, des photos entre amis, des photos de famille…

Soudain, une photo attira l'attention du médecin. Il la pris dans sa main pour mieux l'observer. On y voyait un couple qui prenait la pause devant une sorte d'usine, ou d'hangard.

" Vous connaissez cet endroit ? demanda-t-il à Nolan, en lui montrant la photo.

\- Oui, c'est une ancienne usine de pneus, en lisière de la ville, lui répondit celui-ci en approchant pour la regarder.

\- Il est allé dans cet endroit avant de mourir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

\- Il y avait des particules de caoutchouc sur les semelles de Lucien McKensy, elle provienne sûrement du dernier lieu où il est allé.

\- Il aurait été séquestré là-bas ?

\- Allons voir ! "

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

" Restez derrière Dr Morgan. C'est plus prudent. "

Devant l'ancienne usine de pneus, l'équipe du justicier au grand complet, Joshua Nolan, Irisa Nyira et Tommy Lasalle, accompagnés du docteur Morgan qui souhaitait accompagner l'équipe partout, allaient investir les lieux. Ce fut Nolan qui enfonça la porte, ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir, qui d'après les plans, longeait une grande salle. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils découvrirent de nombreux lits d'hôpital. Sur certain, il y avait des corps, vivants ou non.

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

 _Décembre 1941._

 _L'attaque de Pearl Harbor venait juste d'avoir lieu. De la fumée s'élevait, dépassant les bâtiments et les palmiers, s'envolant vers le ciel. On voyait les carcasses des véhicules dans les rues de la base en ruine. Des sauveteurs de la croix rouge tentaient de sortir des soldats des décombres et de les amener dans un hôpital de fortune, sous des tentes._

 _Un homme rentra dans les tentes. Il était arrivé en urgence quand il avait su la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu. Le docteur Morgan, qui croyait avoir vu le pire du monde, découvrit l'horreur._

 _Dans l'hôpital improvisé, des soldats de tous âges étaient étendus sur des brancards. Certains avaient perdu des bras, d'autres des jambes, d'autres avaient encore des parties de métal enfoncé dans leur corps._

 _Il se disait, tout en soignant les très nombreux blessés, que l'humain devait obligatoirement être la seule créature dans l'univers qui faisait ça à ses semblables._

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Depuis les Xénoguerres, il réalisait que les humains n'étaient pas les seuls qui infligeaient des horreurs aux autres. Il le constatait aussi à présent.

Il n'y avait pas que des humains sur les lits, mais aussi des Indogènes, des Irathiens, et sur des plus gros lits, des Sensoths.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait de gros frigos. Henry alla jusqu'à eux et les ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il découvrit avec horreur des foies, des coeurs et d'autres organes… Il le referma horrifié.

L'adjoint du justicier, qui était allé vérifier le reste du bâtiment, revint avec un Castithan.

" Je l'ai trouvé Nolan. Voici le trafiquant d'organe. "

Le criminel ne faisait plus le fier, désarmé.

" Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est un hasard si je suis ici ! clama-t-il.

\- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à des personnes vivantes ? " s'insurgea le médecin.

Lui qui avait fait serment de protéger la vie il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait faire ça.

" Je… Je crois qu'il est inutile de mentir maintenant. Oui, c'est moi. Vous savez, ça rapporte beaucoup le commerce d'organe ! Combien vous voulez ?

\- Je rêve où il essaie de nous corrompre ? C'est quoi pour vous le prix d'une vie ? continua le docteur.

\- Et vous avez tué l'un des nôtres !

\- Le docteur Indogène ? Vous ne deviez pas remonter jusqu'à moi. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Heureusement, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en ville pour nous aider. "


	8. Epilogue

Ils regardaient le corps de l'Indogène qui s'enfonçait dans le four du crématorium. La maire Rosewater, le justicier et son équipe, et les rares proches du défunt docteur. Au fond de la pièce, le docteur Morgan observait la scène.

L'employé tendit la boîte hexagonale contenant les cendres de Meh Yewll au maire. Henry s'approcha d'elle.

" Mme le maire, j'ai une idée pour l'endroit où conserver ses cendres. "

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

Le docteur Morgan, avec le coffret des cendres dans les mains, suivi du maire et du justicier, entra dans l'office du docteur. Il le déposa sur le petit buffet en face du bureau.

" Sa place est ici, vous ne croyez pas ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Ça semble très bien en effet docteur, " lui répondit la maire.

* * *

/F/\\\\\D\\\\\

* * *

" Alors qu'allez-vous faire docteur ? " lui demanda Nolan.

Ils étaient assis au bar du NeedWant, en train de siroter un verre, en compagnie d'Irisa.

" Je comptais rester un peu. Vous savez où je peux louer un endroit où vivre pendant quelques temps ?

\- Bien sûr Henry. Je peux vous appeler Henry ?

\- Oui.

\- Bienvenue à Defiance ! "

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini !**

 **Ça vous à plus ? Si vous voulez une suite, demandez la en review. N'hésitez pas à commenter mes erreurs et les moindre soucis d'écriture !**

 **J'ai l'honneur de vous dire que c'est la première fiction que je termine !**

 **Bon vent !**


End file.
